Jose Landi-Jons vs. Alexander Shlemenko 2
The first round began. Pele landed a right hand. He landed a leg kick. Alex missed a spinning back kick. Pele landed a leg kick but tripped. Alex landed a spinning back fist. Pele landed a leg kick. He landed another, Alex caught it and threw Pele to the ground. He stood and blocked a spinning back kick. Alex landed a blocked spinning back fist. They clinched. Alex landed an uppercut to the body. Pele broke missing a knee and a leg kick. Alex missed a spinning back kick and they clinched. They broke. They clinched. The crowd chanted 'Pele' drunkenly. Pele kneed the body and Alex replied and again. Three minutes. Pele kneed the body. The ref kept slapping Alex's hand off the ropes. Pele kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Alex missed a spinning back kick. Pele landed a right hand and a leg kick. Alex missed a spinning back fist by a mile. He missed another after a bit. Alex kneed the body. Alex landed a left hook. Pele missed a big uppercut. More drunken chants. They clinched up. Pele kneed the thigh. He kneed the body. One fifteen as the ref broke them up. Alex missed a spinning back kick. Pele landed a leg kick. Alex missed a spinning back fist. Pele missed a high kick and slipped. He blocked one and a flying knee. Pele missed a high kick. Alex landed a spinning back fist. Pele landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Alex missed a spinning back fist. The first round ended and they touched gloves. Pele had a mouse under his left eye. An all-standup affair there. I'd give it to Pele narrowly. The second round began and they touched gloves. Alex landed a body kick and ate a right. Alex landed a spinning back fist hard. He missed a body kick. Pele showboated and landed a leg kick. He blocked a high kick. Pele landed a leg kick and blocked a pair of high kicks. They clinched, Pele had the standing back. Alex landed an elbow backwards. Pele got a trip through the ropes. They were trying to get Pele off him, Pele wanted to maintain the position back through the ropes. Pele stormed away and they continued in the center. Pele looked impatient, but they got the same position. Alex regained the butterflies and then guard amidst the drunken chants continued. Alex landed four or five palm strikes to the ear. Three minutes. They're not working terribly much. Pele landed a right hand. Two thirty. Pele landed a double hammerfist. Alex rolled out and stood. Alex landed a body kick eating a leg kick and fell. He stood, he kneed the body twice breaking. The ref paused it, had the corner wash Alex's mouthpiece with two minutes, put it back in and they continued. Alex missed a spinning back fist. One thirty. Pele landed a leg kick. Pele did the Ali shuffle. One fifteen. Pele landed a leg kick. Alex's leg had a welt. Pele blocked a high kick. Alex landed a hard spinning back fist. Thirty-five. They clinched. Pele kneed the body hard. Fifteen left. Again. The second round ended. Hmmm... I'd score that round a draw. I thought the standup was a bit even with Alex maybe even doing a bit better, and Pele didn't do much with the takedown but it was still a takedown. The third round began. Pele landed a leg kick. He blocked a body kick. He landed a leg kick. Another. He dropped Alex with another. He stood. Alex missed a spinning back fist. Pele landed a leg kick. Alex was hopping gingerly on his feet. That lead leg was punished. Pele landed another leg kick. He landed another partially checked. Another partially checked. Alex caught another. He landed a blocked high kick and slipped and Pele pounced to guard. Pele landed a right and a left. Alex has literally nothing off of his back. Pele landed another double hammerfist. Alex kicked him off and stood. He missed a spinning back fist. Pele blocked a spinning back kick with two thirty. Pele landed another leg kick. And another. Alex landed an uppercut. Two fifteen. Pele landed another leg kick. Alex landed a spinning back fist and went for a Superman punch landing it. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Pele landed a leg kick. They clinched up there. One fifteen as Pele kneed the body. Again. One minute as the ref broke them up. Alex landed a body kick as he ate a leg kick, and another. Thirty-five as Pele missed a high kick. Pele stalked. Fifteen. Alex was circling away like Kalib Starnes. He pressed forward now unlike Starnes. Pele landed a leg kick. The third round ended. That was definitely Pele's round. He outlanded Alex in the standup by far and secured a takedown. I scored it 29-27 Pele. The crowd booed the decision for whatever reason. Pele consoled Alex.